christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
First Big Break
Chris Davies |date=2002 |publisher=Bob & Larry Publishing (ASCAP)}} " " is the first of the original songs from the 2002 VeggieTales movie The Star of Christmas. Lyrics Cavis: This is our big break we may never get a chance again. It's our big break so we're gonna do it right! It's our big break the peas are gonna have to dance again it's our big break just like opening night! Speech Millward: So, what's in the box? Cavis: Ha, Milward! In this modern age it isn't enough just to have a great story anymore. Nooo! You need to show the audience something they've never seen before! Millward: You've got a monkey that can yodel? Cavis: No, Milward! Electric lights! Spectacles the name of the game! Millward: Woah. Cool. But doesn't the Royal Theater across town already have electric lights? Cavis: Sure on the building that's easy! But we're gonna give him something that's never been done! We're gonna string electric lights on the scenery itself! Millward: Wow. Can you do that? Seymour Schwenk: It's a bit of a fire hazard, bu- Cavis: Seymour But when you get your big break, sometimes you gotta take big chances! Right Winston? Winston: That's right, Misoure Appythart! Cavis: Cause it’s our big break! Seymour: So, we're gonna take a chance again! Cavis: It’s our big break, 'cause we’re running out of time! Millward: It's our big break! Cavis: Yeah, they want extravagance, my friend! Millward: It's our big break! Cavis: Now go find that rhyme! Speech Cavis: Say, Winston. Any luck with the Prince? Winston: Cavis quietly I'm talking to him right now. the prince on the phone Hello, Prince! Seymour: You mean the crown prince? Prince Fredrick? Cavis: Indeed! Heir to the throne, and 's number 1 theater critic a good word from him in the show sure to succeed! Seymour: So, is he coming? Cavis: Ah-huhhuh. He will be as soon as he hears what a spectacle is it and that it stars his favorite actress, Miss Effie Prickering. Seymour: Huh? Effie Pickering is in your musical? Cavis: Well,… Hehehehe. …not yet exactly. Winston: But she is in his office. Cavis: What? his throat Miss Pickering, its so good of you to come. Effie: Let's cut to the chase, Misour Appletart. Cavis: Appythart. Effie: Oui. You have 2 minutes to convince me I should be in this musical "The Princess and the Plum." Cavis: chuckles Its "The Princess and The Plumber." A plum is a fruit, while a plumber is a skilled laborer who works on… Uh. …pipes. Effie: Ze clock is ticking? Cavis: Well, its a story about a sad princess and kindly plumber and the power of love. You see on the night before christmas, the princess's sink backs up and so of course as she calls the plumber. Now, unbeknowest to the plumber, the princess's pipes are magic pipes. So as he's working them on Christmas Eve… Winston: …he is visited by the four faerie peas of Christmas! Category:Songs Category:Veggietales